Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for drying a web of paper emerging from a press section of a papermaking machine. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus for drying a web in which the web is transferred without open draw between dryer sections, thereby permitting threading of the web without the assistance of threading ropes and the drying of both sides of the web while continually restraining the web by felts.